thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
LJ
all alone in my spaceship in empty space on a new galaxy where I dont know anyone -LJ Lj is a foreground poster of Dominican African-American descent, and the TLDR's official Token Minority History LJ ( originally known as Keakdasneak) joined the World of Warcraft off topic forum OTR. At this phase in LJ's life he had just moved to florida, he (unlike the nerds on TLDR) quickly adapted to his enviorment and acted "black " and embraced the hip hop culture in order to fit in and spit game at mad huneyz so LJ posted like a nigger. He joined OTR, made afew posts and even participated and set up a raid right before its deletion. TLDR Lj forgot about OTR after afew weeks he returned to the site to see it had been brought back but was now dead. There were only afew threads but one of them linked to the TLDR. LJ joined and his life was changed FOREVER Of course LJ was still very niggardly at this point in his life so everyone on TLDR hated him and tried to drive him out of the forum. Of course LJ being the trill hood nigga that he is stayed despite the hate. Lobster Johnson and the Emma redemption One day Shale suggested that Lj (at this point known as keakdansneak) should have his name changed to Lobster Johnson, LJ seeing no harm in this agreed and from then on forward the forum embraced him as LJ. This namechange made him significantly less niggardly and thus he started to gain some recognition on the TLDR. He would then participate in Emma Redux and become a respected member of the TLDR accepted as an equal. TIAC and the truth about the TIAC raid After Emma Redux TLDR was at an alltime high and was looking for a new target to hit. Someone linked the new OT spinoff forum TIAC afew tilders flooded the forum but ultimately it was forgotten. however LJ had enjoyed the laidback "carebear" attitude of the forum it was just a chill place and LJ enjoyed posting there. Lj would spend less time on TLDR and more on TIAC. He also got really close with posters here, particularly Baph, Zebes, and Tarbarcy whom would later form the secretive P51 crew. now im gonna take a second to clear up what exactly happened with TIAC because the history threads are wrong due to morek not having anythign to do with any of dis shit yaerd 1 LJ is the only tilder to stay on tiac 2 LJ befriends raistlin and works his way up to being a mod 3 Raist turns into a fag and ninja joins so lj deletes the forum out of boredom 4 raist being the fucking idiot he is doesent know how to check admin cp and see that LJ deleted the forum so after letting it rebuild a day or two LJ deletes it AGAIN 5 the lulz and wtf happened threads on TLDR cause the attention to shift back to tiac which leads to DOS eventually hacking into raists account and killing the "ture tiac" forever. TIAC 2/ZM Tarb would recreate TIAC though it wasnt the same most of the notable posters left after the deletion or left soon after and the forum was taken over by newfags. These newfags (which would include tremendous faggots such as Disk, Cindi, Phate, Mynos, and now relevant Tilder Noam) would all just circle jerk eachother (and by circle jerk I mean simp cindy) after the lj deletion these guys would make thier own spinoff named ZM. Since LJ was still very much hated for his recent actions he would be permabanned his first day along with kyrics (FREE KYRIX) and would never be a real part of the forum. Project 51 and Oddly Relevant Tiac 2 would pick up alittle bit with an influx of new posters but it was never truely the same. ZM also would experience a split when Lurpy and some of the worst BEST posters in TLDR history (Judge, Toobs) would create OR (oddly relevant) at this point in time zebes/tarb/baph/LJ had created a secret forum where they would chill called Project 51 LJ and Zebes would troll OR together and rage the extreme faggots who posted there. It was then Lj forged a friendship with Block and Lurpy. Ifap At one point TIAC ZM and OR were all dead with only afew loyal posters left due to the horrible posting quality prevelent on each forum. Karst being the OT whore he is was active on each forum and came up with the idea of merging the three together. This would eventually happen and IFAP was forged (ZM didnt want to join the merge so they didnt get an admin spot but all the ZM posters would end up joining anyway because they were huge faggots) This lead to a golden age of posting and the original Ifap was fucking great LJ was bros with arktor lurpy gash and block and they pretty much were the heart of the forum. OT Vent/WC3 The Ifap bros would start playing WC3 and DOtA together. It was at this point Ifap would regularly hold vent sessions with random OT posters, this led us meeting saelene thrissaric sassymcgee and ohemeffgee whom would introduce us to the free ot The Free OT/ The Ifap Rep Mafia The Ifappers would start trolling the free ot which raged a lot of the faggy posters and eventually cause the forums death. Raistlin joined the freeot and was well received by the fags of the forum. This raged the ifappers and they united to form the rep mafia.to lower the rep points raistlin had received. This was highly successful and caused lulz when Raistlin would angst rage at saelene for defending his faggot ass. The fall of Ifap After the ifappers got bored of freeot they had nothing to really do/post about, LJ being bored as fuck with the forum would turn on them and create his new persona "Juelz Santana" which he used to post in ebonics and rage at his fellow ifappers. This would ruin his friendship with block/lurpy/gash and he would never truely recover despite admitting it was "all a troll" mostly because Lurpy the ringleader was perma raged. Oh yeah and qwee joined at some point and was all apart of this broship/rep mafia qwee would be the only poster lj would repair his relationship with (sort of its not that srs) Free OT 3.0/ Return of DOS Ifap now being dead due to all the cliqueness and hate woudl merge with the new free ot (though it wasnt really a merge the ifap posters just left ifap) and this was cool for awhile but nothing significant happened. At this point TLDR was a shell of its former greatness and Lazrik needed to think quickly to save the forum so he arranged a merge with Thrissaric to recreate DOS the forum TLDR originally came from. But nobody liked the DOS name so it was changed back to The TLDR. Though Thriss retains his adminship which remains as the last remnant of FREE OT (RIP) Morek Lj fued With his typical target lazrik gone, Morek needed a way to curve his uncontrollable appetite and nerdrage and began attacking LJ. LJ not used to being barated so much by one person would usually get bored with moreks trolling and would seem to lose. This caused some lulz at first but the Tilders caught on to how retarded Morek was acting and got tired of it. Morek eventually realized what a fag he was being and stopped though he still attempts to get LJ's attention every once in awhile Personality Flaws Narcissism Lj spent last summer in dominican republic which led to some weight loss, he also moved to new jersey which made introduced him to a more "metro" culture. This improved lj's appearence and caused him to receive much more attention from the oppossite sex. Which would in turn boost his ego. LJ would act like an ass sometimes but he didnt really care cuz he was still gettin dem huniez yadig Nationalism LJ despite being born and raised in the United States has a strong connection to the Dominican Republic. This stems from the summer of 08 which LJ spent in the country enjoying the best time of his life. Category:African-American Posters Category:People Category:TLDR Members Category:Niggers Category:Niggers